L'oiseau de la mort
by Malinka Harvis
Summary: Voilà voilà, première Fanfic sur mon personnage préféré dans Soul Calibur: Tira. Elle est un peu longue mais j'espère que vous aimerez. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire. L'histoire se passe avant Soul Calibur 3, il s'agit de l'enfance de Tira jusqu'à ses 17 ans, avant le début de Soul Calibur 3.


Quand le corbeau coasse il s'agit généralement d'un sombre présage. Quand les oiseaux s'envolent vers le sud, c'est pour chercher de quoi se nourrir, assouvir une soif, une envie irrépressible, un besoin.

Qui aurait pu croire un seul instant qu'elle deviendrait un oiseau de la mort?

Celle qui n'a pas eu de nom à la naissance. Un passé douloureux effacé dans l'insouciance chez les Oiseaux de passage. Dès l'âge de six ans , une jeune fille grandit entre les murs de l'organisation d'assassins, apprenant les bonnes manières, le «beau parlé». Mais l'enfant, en secret, observe les entraînement du grand Maître. Entendre les épées s'entrechoquer avec un claquement léger, voir le sang perler des lèvres des vaincus, sentir la peur émaner d'un corps est spectacle délectable qu'elle ne manquerait pour rien au monde, n'hésitant pas à souiller ses jolies robes en grimpants sur les murets de pierre sombre. Oui, le jeune fille ferait tout pour un jour sentir son cœur battre au rythme du fer et sentir la chair se fondre autour d'une arme. En y pensant, elle exalte déjà.

L'an de grâce 1585. La vie semble perpétuer son cycle dans une monotonie effrayante. Les Oiseaux de Passage continue de tuer, la jeune fille, elle, s'impatiente. Aujourd'hui elle a onze ans. Dans sa petite chambre, qu'elle partage avec d'autres jeunes de son âge, on s'affole. On brosse ses longs cheveux noirs pour les nouer avec un ruban de soie prune en une somptueuse queue de cheval, elle caresse le ruban qui pend vers son épaule et sourit, il est si doux. Un servante la regarde au travers du miroir et lui dit:

«Je l'ai choisi car il est assorti à tes yeux.

-Des yeux qui font peur!» Crie un occupant de la chambre.

La jeune fille lui lance un regard pétrifiant sans dire un mot, juste pour sentir la peur qui fusait dans l'air lorsque ses grands yeux violets croisent ceux du garçon. Elle ferme lentement les paupières puis se retourne vers son reflet. Elle est plus qu'heureuse.

Elle enfile un belle robe au volant noirs et aux reflets d'argent. Elle grimace lorsqu'on lui serre le corset près de son buste mais pense déjà à la suite avec excitation, intérieurement, son cœur bat à tout rompre.

On la conduit vers la grande salle, traversant moult couloirs de couleur pourpre rempli de contrats, tous différent mais tous signé du même sceau, celui des Oiseaux de passage. Meurtre de comptes, de seigneurs, tous ceux qui sont passés entre les serres de l'organisation reposent aujourd'hui à six pieds sous terres, égorgés, la nuque brisée ou d'autres morts plus sordides encore. Une porte massive marque l'entrée de la grande salle, d'un bois sombre aux reflets bruns, elle était décorée d'arabesques et du blason de l'organisation, un corbeau tenant le monde entre ses griffes. La porte s'ouvre et la jeune fille ouvre grand les yeux et retient un cri de joie. Il était là, le grand Maître, sur son trône tel un roi majestueux, le seigneur de la mort. Elle s'avance et à quelques mètres du trône s'agenouille et baisse la tête, un salut de reconnaissance. Il la regarde, l'observe, la scrute dans les moindre détails et se rappelle de ce qu'il a vu d'elle depuis ses cinq dernières années. Des muscles fins mais puissant, une agilité certaine, presque un don. Il sait quelle serait sa demande, il l'avait vu l'observer lors de ses entraînements, chaque jour elle était venu le voir combattre. Il s'approche d'elle, pose sa main vers son menton et relève sa tête.  
«Lève toi, tu n'as pas besoin de t'incliner jeune oisillon, tu prendra ton envol bientôt et j'ai déjà une certaine … certitude à ton sujet. Mais tout d'abord joyeux anniversaire.  
-Merci, maître. Murmure t-elle dans un souffle ému en se relevant.  
-Rappelle moi ton nom.  
-Je n'ai pas de nom, maître.» Il y eut un silence.  
«Aujourd'hui est le jour de tes désirs, pour toi, je veux accomplir un de tes souhaits. Lequel est-il?  
-Faites moi devenir une assassin digne de ce nom. Dit elle avec fermeté.  
-Je savais déjà que ta demande serai à la hauteur de mes espérances... Tu commence ton entraînement demain, tu te choisiras une arme et nous verrons ton potentiel.

-Vous ne serez pas déçu... Merci, Maître.»

La jeune fille s'incline et rejoins sa chambre, le soleil est à son zénith lorsqu'elle retire ses vêtements pour enfiler une tenue plus confortable, gardant quand même sa queue de cheval et laissant quelques mèches sur son visage. Elle va en dessous d'un arbre et s'exerce déjà à manier une arme, presque comme une danse, légère. Elle saute, tourbillonne, feinte de s'envoler par moment.  
La nuit se pointe et la jeune apprentie assassin dort déjà et un murmure hante ses rêves …. «Eiserne Drossel …. Eiserne Drossel.»

Le lendemain à l'aube, la jeune fille est déjà levée et s'étire comme elle l'a appris au cours de ses dernières années, elle a la chance de faire partie des élus qui reçoivent un enseignement. Les autres sont tués, sans états d'âme, il n'y de la place que pour les plus prometteurs. Dès que l'église au loin sonne les sept coups de cloche, elle court vers la salle d'entraînement, une fois arrivée là bas, sans être essoufflée, elle pousse la porte à gauche et non celle de droite comme elle l'avait fait auparavant. La pièce était spacieuse avec beaucoup de lumière, il y faisait plutôt froid. A milieu se tenait une femme, d'âge mure aux quelques cheveux blancs, elle tenait une longue lame dont la garde lui entourait la main dans divers entrelacs. Elle s'approche de l'apprentie et poser la main sur son épaule, elles se toisent un instant puis se fixent dans les yeux.

«Alors c'est toi dont le maître m'a parlé, la fille sans nom aux grands yeux violets... Je suis ta mentor. Je me nomme Maria. Tout d'abord, je vais déterminer l'arme avec laquelle tu seras le plus à l'aise, ensuite nous commencerons l'entraînement. Pour le moment, contente toi de te défendre de mes attaques.»

L'apprentie se met en garde et sa mentor frappe avec son épée avec une vitesse hallucinante, mais la jeune fille esquive sans trop de mal, au bout de quelques instants, l'apprentie tente quelque chose qu'aucun élève n'aurait osé. Maria frappe vers son flanc droit, mais l'élève fait bien plus qu'esquiver. Elle se courbe puis avec un léger élan bondit et se place derrière son adversaire avant de l'empoigner à la gorge, doucement.

«Pas trop mal... Je pense savoir quelle arme il te faut... dit la mentor en se détachant de l'emprise de son apprentie. Tu es souple et agile et plutôt rapide, tu peux te servir de tout ton corps donc une épée te priverai plus de liberté qu'autre chose, un arc ne te permettrai pas de corps à corps et les armes trop lourdes te rendrait pataude, il te faut une arme unique, totalement adapté à ton cas.»

Ensemble, elles se dirigent vers la grande armurerie des Oiseaux de Passage, mille et une lames, haches et autres hallebardes y sont accrochées, mais elles s'enfoncent plus profondément dans la pièce désormais éclairée par la faible lueur des torches. Au fond de l'armurerie, dans une belle cage de verre, se trouvait une drôle d'arme que Maria s'empresse de libérer avant de revenir dans la salle d'entraînement avec son apprentie. La mentor lui tend l'arme avec un sourire, son élève la prend et un choc traverse la jeune fille. La lame était faite telle un cerceau d'acier dont l'extérieur se comportait de trois emplacements où se situait une série de lames courbées, à intervalle régulier. La jeune fille serre son arme très fort et commence à la faire tourner, d'abord autour de ses poignet puis de ses bras et enfin de ses hanches en manquant de peu de se trancher les mains. «Elle est vraiment incroyable. Et ce n'est que le début.» Pense Maria en l'observant.

«Comment s'appelle cette lame? Demande la jeune apprentie.

-Esierne Drossel. Elle résulte sûrement de l'imagination d'un forgeron fou... Qu'est qui te rend aussi heureuse?

-Je viens de me trouver un nom.

-Esierne Drossel? Ce n'est pas un nom mais ce sera ton nom de code pour tes missions.

-C'est déjà suffisant. Commençons l'entraînement!

-Soit... Tiens toi prête à souffrir.

-Quand vous voulez!»

Depuis ce jour, les entraînements ne cessent plus, la jeune fille devient une jeune femme, effectuant ces premières missions et sa grande réputation se forge dans ses actes. «L'oiseau de la Mort» est en train de prendre son envol. Elle tue barrons, seigneurs, princes avec tant de froideur et de détermination qu'elle en impressionne plus d'un, même le grand Maître. Intérieurement la jeune assassin en prend un plaisir immense, elle est accroc à cette sensation grisante qu'est le meurtre.

L'examen de passage approche à grand pas et elle se réjouit à l'idée de devenir membre à part entière de l'organisation. Le jour venu, elle se présente devant le trône du grand Maître, s'agenouille avec respect puis se relève, son arme toujours près d'elle. Un jury de cinq personne, une épreuve imposée, sa vie en jeu.

«Présente toi à nous, jeune assassin. Quel est ton nom? Demande un jeune homme à l'apparence froide, un large cicatrice sur son visage.

-Je n'en ai pas.

-Un nom de code?

-Esierne Drossel, c'est aussi le nom de mon arme.

-Bien, une lame circulaire? C'est assez rare... Ton âge?

-J'ai quinze ans.

-Plutôt jeune... Le nom de ton mentor?

-Maria.

-Le nombre de mission effectuées?

-Quarante six... dont vingt de grands seigneurs.»

Un instant, tous se regardent, si jeune et pourtant quarante six meurtres à son actif, le maître voit généralement juste dans ses jugements sur les futurs élèves mais là, il avait sous estimé la jeune fille. Une personne rentre alors dans l'assistance, il s'agit de Maria, sa longue épée à la main, elle s'approche de son élève et pose sa main sur son épaule, une relation de mère à fille s'était presque nouée au cours de ses quatre dernières années, l'apprentie sourit, elle est soulagée.

«Bien, vous êtes venues Maria. Vous avez donc choisie de faire face à votre destin. Dit l'un des jurés.

-Oui, je n'ai pas peur et je le fais uniquement pour cette petite... Vous êtes cruels messieurs.

-Que se passe t-il? Je ne comprends pas? Dit l'élève, inquiète.

-Ton épreuve est de me battre, et de me tuer.

-Je ne peux pas! Ce n'est pas possible!

-Prends ça comme un jeu... Si tu me tues, tu auras la vie sauve, et je ne veux pas que tu meures ma chère élève. Veux tu me décevoir?

-Non... pas le moins du monde!

-Alors bats toi!»

Ce fut Maria qui attaque la première, l'autre esquiva sans difficulté, une autre offensive fut lancée, bloquée par la lame circulaire. La jeune élève enchaîne les coups, sans relâche, son maître est tellement puissant! Enfin, l'apprentie assassin voit une ouverture, elle attrape le col de son adversaire puis la projette au sol avant se placer au dessus d'elle, la lame d'Esierne Drossel près du cou de Maria. Elle hésite, un moment. Doucement une voix commence à lui susurrer: «Fais le...», «Tue la!», «C'est grâce à moi si tu es en vie, pauvre folle que tu es, incapable de tuer cette femme qui t'abandonnera, comme l'on fait tout les autres! Tes parents, ta famille, et même l'orphelinat qui n'a pas voulu de toi! Tue la!».

Il y eu comme une déchirure lorsque le sang du maître souilla le visage de son élève, une séparation à l'intérieur de l'apprentie qui devint dès cet instant, une assassin à part entière. Oscillant entre la joie et la colère, l'euphorie et le sadisme. Celle que l'on surnommait «L'oiseau de la mort» devint la plus grande assassin des Oiseaux de passage, inspirant la crainte, même chez ses pairs. Tout semblait la prédestiner au titre de Grand Maître... jusqu'à ce jour fatidique de l'an 1590, la jeune fille devenue jeune femme, vient de fêter ses seize ans.

Un véritable dédale sous terrain, il ne semble y avoir aucune sortie. Encore une mission dangereuse que la jeune assassin avait acceptée sans se soucier qu'elle courrait peut-être à sa perte. Elle peste contre la boue qui ralentit ses pas, contre le manque de lumière et contre son autre côté. Tout d'un coup, elle voit de la lumière, elle y est! Le jardin du château! Il lui suffira d'entrer dans la chambre du seigneur et hop! Elle sourit et émet un petit rire, rauque. Elle se hisse hors de terre et n'a que le temps d'apercevoir une lumière blanche. La source du mal vient de s'abattre sur Terre. L'organisation s'écroule et la mémoire de la jeune femme avec.

Commence alors des mois d'errance pour celle qui était autrefois «L'oiseau de la mort» n'était plus qu'une âme disloquée, tuant sur son passage, homme, femme, enfant, toujours avec le même plaisir, le sang s'incrustant dans ses vêtements. Se raccrochant à Esierne Drossel dont elle a oublié le nom, elle avance dans le vaste monde, dormant dans les granges qu'elle débarrassait de tout occupant potentiellement gênant.

Une nuit, une pluie diluvienne s'abattit sur le territoire et l'assassin, visiblement épuisée, se réfigia dans une étable dont un côté était rempli de foin. Il n'y avait personne. Un peu déçue, elle s'endort sans se faire prier.

Le jour s'élève et lorsque la jeune femme voulu se relever du tas de foin, quelque chose l'intrigua alors. Elle est à coup sûr dans un lit. Apeurée, elle ouvre les yeux et ne voit qu'une petite fille aux courts cheveux blonds près de son lit. Un instant, elle songe à la tuer mais quelque chose l'en empêche. Pendant un moment les deux filles se toisent, puis la plus jeune e met à parler:

«Maman! Elle est réveillée!»

Maman? Un mot qui rappelle vaguement quelque chose à la plus âgée mais en y pensant, une plaie béante s'ouvre dans son cœur, une déchirure, comme un coup de lame.

La dite mère se présente alors, accompagnée d'un homme très grand aux larges épaules et d'une autre fille, beaucoup plus âgée. La mère vient prés du lit de l'assassin qui émet un mouvement de recul, l'autre lui sourit, mais elle reste méfiante.

«Tu n'as pas besoin d'avoir peur... Nous sommes là pour te guider dans le droit chemin, nous avons qui tu es, mais c'est du passé maintenant. Dit la mère.

-Qui... je suis? C'est étrange, mon dernier souvenir remonte à il y a quatre mois.

-Alors tu as été touchée par la source du mal... dit l'homme, qui devait être le père. Mais ça n'a plus d'importance. Nous avons mis ton arme en sûreté, ne t'en fais pas. Mais dit moi qu'elle est ton nom?

-Je … n'en ai jamais eu, du moins je crois.

-Tira! Crie la plus jeune.»

Ainsi celle qui n'avais pas de nom, pris le prénom de Tira.

Quelques temps passèrent et Tira oublia ses mois d'errance, les meurtres et appris à cultiver les terres et à s'occuper du nouveau né de sa famille adoptive, un petit garçon aux grands yeux noirs qui lui souriait souvent. Tout semblait avoir pris un semblant de normalité, les journées se passait au rythmes des repas que Tira préparait avec soin pendant que la mère allait à l'étable et ses deux filles aux champs alors que le père chassait pour le lendemain. Mais, toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, comme la paix dans cette famille.

Un gazouillement se fait entendre, tout le monde est cloîtré dans la petite pièce à vivre, la pluie menace de tomber d'ici peu. Le feu de cheminé crépite, et Tira se dirige vers le bruit. L'oiseau de la plus jeune fille s'affole, cherche à ouvrir les barreaux de sa cage. Dans un élan de bonté, Tira ouvre la petite porte ainsi que la fenêtre et l'oiseau s'envole. Tout se passa très vite.

La petite se mit à pleurer.

«Mais on ne garde pas les animaux en cage! Réplique Tira après une réprimande de sa mère adoptive.

-Alors va t'en!» Hurle la petite

«Tu vois, personne ne veut de toi, tu n'es qu'un pauvre animal encagé par cette famille qui ne t'aime pas! Tu as cru m'oublier pendant un an n'est-ce pas? Non, je suis toujours là, prêt à nous faire survivre comme d'habitude... Tue les!» Hurle l'autre face de l'assassin.

Un élan de noirceur traverse la jeune femme qui prend le visage de l'enfant entre ses mains avec un sourire léger et dit:

«Tu as raison, les animaux comme moi sont faits pour être libre mais surtout... pour être des prédateurs, et vous tuer, tous.»

Le plus grand crime de sa vie, son plus grand massacre. Tira retrouve sa lame circulaire puis s'en va, la pluie tombe à grands seaux et déjà Tira entend les rumeurs qui vont changer sa vie, qui la feront entrer dans la légende: «Le chevalier d'Azur... Le chevalier d'Azur»


End file.
